


少年k与黑户男友的日日夜夜

by Mr_LoveLetter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_LoveLetter/pseuds/Mr_LoveLetter
Summary: 高中生k家养鬼魂的恋爱轻黄剧
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 6





	少年k与黑户男友的日日夜夜

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一年带土小朋友生日啦！  
> 今年没写完，先拿1k开链

“卡卡西……你也帮帮我嘛……”  
他的手被鸢牵引到正在勃起、精神饱满的部位，哪怕没有书里描写那般“灼热的温度”，也忍不住像烫到似的。卡卡西试图用手上下撸动鸢尺寸可观的性器，没多久从顶端渗出的前液便弄得他一手黏腻。而在自己身下揉弄的手正巧碾过顶端的小孔，卡卡西忍不住发出低喘。  
鬼魂怎么会有性欲……不对，鸢根本称不上真正意义上的鬼魂，起码对他而言是这样的。既能被他看见，又能触碰到，鸢和平日里真实的、鲜活的人类也没有什么区别了。  
“喂，你等等……唔……”  
快感来得很强烈，卡卡西咬住嘴唇闭眼，手也颤抖着慢下撸动，软绵绵地搭到还硬挺的东西上。再次睁眼便看到还脸红的鸢正有些惊讶地盯着手里粘稠的精液，顿时恨不得再多装死几秒。  
“卡卡西，”鸢用嘴唇蹭了蹭卡卡西的脸颊，慢慢顺到耳廓吐息，“卡卡西，我们像书里那样试试好不好？”  
脑袋里一团浆糊，旗木卡卡西用仅存的理智思索起究竟是从哪里出了问题。

青春期的男生不免对性充满好奇，电脑床底多少都留有些难以启齿的秘密。卡卡西在父母早逝后基本上就是一个人独自生活（勉强再算上神出鬼没的鸢），若真要看这些东西，倒不用担心遮掩的问题。只不过卡卡西生性冷淡，比起这些肉欲描写和感官刺激，宁可多看几本精彩绝伦的小说。  
本应该是这样的。  
直到前段时间，卡卡西才听说一直照顾自己的父亲故友是位出名的作家兼编剧，而他的某本出名小说恰巧改编拍成电视剧正在银屏热播。抱着好奇的心情，卡卡西把电视剧由头到尾刷下来，从此便一发不可收拾，成为每本连载杂志都要购买的忠实粉丝。  
即便是如此，他也只是沉醉于纯子和英智凄美的情爱里，欲望纠葛和露骨描写在他看来不过是可无可有的东西。身体的渴求、无尽的欲念，这些对于他来说都是太过虚无缥缈的事物，是书中高于现实的那部分艺术创作。  
等他再次从书柜里拿出《亲热天堂》准备回味，只是去喝个水的空隙，许久不见的不速之客已经鸠占鹊巢，坐没坐相地用书挡着脸。似是脚步声提醒了他，书本上方露出鸢两只红眼睛，活像受惊的兔子。卡卡西毫无怜悯地把书抽走，底下半张脸也是红红的。  
“你……你怎么能看这种东西呢？！”失去屏障庇护的鸢恼羞成怒，朝着正在翻面的卡卡西发难。  
“我怎么就不能看了，”卡卡西忍住白他一眼的冲动，继续找着上次阅读的地方。鸢不但乱翻好几个章，情节发展和他之前看的对不上，还把他的书签给弄到地上。幸好他对书本还算熟悉，否则没把一遍看完又从头来过，怪难受的。  
卡卡西这会终于抬眼看向鸢。啧，怎么脸更红了，刚刚不是还在义正言辞地责问吗？鸢呆在他身边时向来吵吵嚷嚷，除非被他噎得哑口无言。难得如此反常，卡卡西还自我反思一秒刚刚自己说了什么伤天害理的话，但下一秒，某种恶趣味也渐渐浮了出来。  
“你不会从来没看过吧？”卡卡西状似惊奇打量一番鸢，“大概笨蛋才会大惊小怪吧。”  
“才不是！”鸢几乎是条件反射一样驳斥，梗者脖子也没能想出下个论据，只好瞪起溜圆的眼睛。干瞪之际又觉得刚刚的话怎么想怎么不对，他又急吼吼喊道：“你说谁是笨蛋？！”  
这在卡卡西看来无疑是对方被呛到无话可说前的挣扎，便心安理得补上最后一刀，“谁脸红谁就是呗。”

TBC


End file.
